Daddy?
by FuzzyBee013
Summary: Just a little thing about little Lilly asking Harry why they never visit his parents.


**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Harry Potter series because that right belongs to the genius J.K. Rowling

**Authors Note**- sorry guys about the quotations not being there, on my original draft they were, something during the downloading must have messed it up. But here it is new and improved

"Daddy?" a young Lilly Potter asked her father Harry for about the fifth time that night.

"Yes, sweetheart?" She already had a glass of water, a bedtime story, about a million stuffed animals, and a bedtime snack she couldn't ask for much more. The young girl was all ready to go to bed as was her father though she still persisted trying to put it off for as long as possible.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, of course. Just make it quick Daddy needs to sleep too." Well Harry hoped it would be quick he had a long day tomorrow but what the question was he didn't expect.

"Why don't we go to your mommy and daddy's house like we go to Mommy's parents house?"

"Umm," Didn't have an answer for that one. Harry and Ginny had come up with the decision to wait to tell their children all of the horrors of their childhood until they were older and could understand it better. Who ever knew of a five year old understanding horcruxes and hallows it was near impossible. They would though answer questions that they asked because the parents could understand why they would ask about their own childhood and parents. Harry just didn't expect it this early from Lilly at the age of five.

"Well, Lilly, your grandparents were really good people and this really bad man didn't like them."

"So then what happened to them?"

"Well, since the bad man didn't like them he..."

"It's okay Daddy I think I understand. Something bad happened to them didn't it?"

"Yes, Lilly something bad happened to them but now they're in a better place now and looking out for you all the time in heaven."

"That's nice of them," Lilly said with a smile on her face.

"Yes, Honey it is. Maybe we can go see where they are buried. Would you like too?"

"Yes, Daddy, we could bring flowers and everything and then I could tell them what we are all doing and how your such a good Daddy to me."

"Yeah, I think they'll like that. I'll talk to your mom about it and see when we can do it, alright?" Harry said with a chuckle.

"Alright."

"Well, it's about time young got to bed now young lady," Harry said tucking her in once more and giving her a kiss on the head. "Sleep tight."

"And don't let the bed bugs bite," Lilly finished with a giggle as she laid her head down. Harry quietly stepped out of the room closing the door behind him and made his way to the kitchen to speak with his wife.

His beautiful wife, Ginny leaned against the counter looking over some papers she had in her hands when her husband came upon her. She briefly looked up and from the look on his face she knew something was up.

"Harry, what's happened?"

"Oh well Lilly just wanted to know why we never went to visit my parents like we always visit yours."

"What did you tell her?"

"It was completely unexpected I just told her that there was this bad man and he didn't like them. She kind of got it after that and asked if something bad had happened to them. I said yes and told her they were in a better place and all that stuff."

"Well, I think that's all you could have said. You handled it well for being unprepared."

"She also said she would like to visit their graves. Do you think we could?"

"I don't see why we haven't gone sooner," Ginny said. She had wondered why Harry never asked to go back. She knew that he had gone their during her sixth year but she thought that maybe it held to many bad memories for him and didn't try to push him.

"Great," Harry said with a big smile spreading across his face. He was glad that he could kind of connect with his children in a different way and show them a little of his past that was sad but one of the things that made life worth living.

"We could go this weekend if you like and make it a day trip?"

"That would be great. I don't think they've been to a large wizarding community before."

"I don't think so too. We should have done this years ago I don't know why it took so long for us to plan this."

"I don't know. Maybe we just didn't want them to know the terrors of our childhood so soon. I mean I still don't want to tell them anything, not ever-"

"Tell us what?" a sleepy James called from the doorway.

"Hey, you are supposed to be in bed. What are you doing out?" Ginny called to him all motherly.

"I couldn't sleep. But what are you talking about? What don't you want to tell us?"

"It's nothing of your concern right now, James, you will learn when you are older," Harry said patiently.

"But I want to know now. You can't just mention something and then not tell people, it's not nice," James said always the stubborn one.

"Well, you weren't actually supposed to be hearing this now were you?" Ginny replied. James must have gotten that stubbornness from his mother.

"So...I want to know."

"James, really you don't want to listen to this boring adult talk do you?" Harry replied trying to get his oldest son to lose interest.

"You need to get to bed too young man. We will talk about this later okay just not tonight?" Ginny added.

"Alright, but you better tell me," James said with a warning glance and then slumped off to bed.

"I really hate having to lie to them, but the alternative isn't any better," Harry said to Ginny.

"Yeah, I know it's hard, but we can't do anything about it standing here talking lets go to bed."

The weekend...

"Well, kids this is Godric's Hollow," Harry said making a grand gesture towards the small village.

"This is where you grew up?" Lilly asked.

"Well, no, remember I grew up with my aunt and uncle Dursley on Privet drive this is where I lived with my parents for a short while," Harry said.

"How old were you when they died?" Lilly asked always full of questions these days.

"I was about one year old."

"I'm sorry Daddy," Lilly said looking close to tears.

"There's nothing to be sad about Lilly. Now let's go see what we came here for."

The troop of five then started for the nearest road that led to the center of the village. It was a nice quiet morning with birds twittering in the breeze that brought with it the scent of autumn. People were busy walking down the streets on the sidewalks going to their own destination with sweet hello's to all who passed by.

The street steadily grew busier as they neared the village center and that's when Ginny gasped.

"Oh Harry, you never told me this was here," Ginny said looking at the large monument that showed a women, man, and little baby.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." The monument was really a special thing to him. It showed how much people actually cared and still remembered the Potter's that died that day.

"Daddy are those your parents up there?" Lilly asked.

"Yes, yes they are."

"Then who is the little baby?"

"Well that's me you silly goose."

"Really?" Albus asked a little amazed at having a stature with his dad in it.

"Yup, I was quite the celebrity," Harry said sharing a look with Ginny and they both laughed.

"What's so funny?" James asked looking at them.

"Nothing sweetheart nothing," Ginny said walking on.

"Are they over there Harry?" Ginny asked pointing to the small graveyard next to the church. It had a fence going all around it with cute little gates at the entrance. Harry nodded in response and they made their way over there across the circle.

They pushed past the gates and grouped together waiting for Harry to lead the way. He didn't even stop as he passed by them going straight to where he knew his parents grave waited. His family quietly followed. When they reached it there was no more meaningless chatter just silence for the parents that Harry never knew and the Grandchildren they would never know. Lilly pulled out of her pink coat pocket a piece of paper with a picture of all of her family together including the Potter's with a little note in side to them.

"That was nice Lilly," Ginny said when she laid it down. Lilly then read the gravestone a little more clearly and realizing something said.

"Hey my names on there!"

"Yup you were named after my mum," Harry said still looking at the stone as if it would come out and tell him something.

"Wow, now I feel really special."

"I was named after grandpa," James added.

"And I was named after the greatest wizard of all time and mum and dad's headmaster," Albus also added.

"Yeah, we weren't really original with the names I guess," Harry said laughing now.

After they all said their respects and laid a bunch of flowers down and wished the two Potters good luck and promised they would visit again soon Ginny said it was about time they left.

"I'm glad we came today Ginny. I'm glad they got to see them." Harry said.

"Me too Harry, me too."

**The End**

**Authors Note**- hope you guys enjoyed this. I was bored in the car and this is what popped into my head I was just curious what you would say to a little girl asking why they never visited their grandparents. It was also nice to write something a little sentimental. Well hope you all enjoyed and please review :)


End file.
